


falling in love again

by annakaashi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Aquariums, Dating, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, it's only mentioned, kind of, like literally - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 13:14:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13636989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annakaashi/pseuds/annakaashi
Summary: Oikawa and Iwaizumi love each other very much. That's it, that's the whole story. Oh, and they go to an aquarium for a date.





	falling in love again

**Author's Note:**

> hey there! So Valentine's day was coming up and even though I have an ongoing fic I couldn't help myself and I just had to write something fluffy, so this is it!  
> I'm really excited to post this because I loved writing every word of this, so I hope you'll like it! ^^
> 
> a big thanks to my friend Lili for suggesting the aquarium date!
> 
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated!<3
> 
> EDIT: now with [art](https://twitter.com/yahabooty/status/963905193795620864) by the amazing [Amiome](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amiome/pseuds/Amiome) <3

That day Oikawa wakes up earlier than he usually does. Looking over at his alarm clock, he sees that he still has a good 10 minutes before it's supposed to go off. Flopping over to his back, he turns his head.

Hajime is still sleeping beside him, snoring softly with his face stuffed into his pillow. Oikawa loved the early mornings like this, especially when it was weekend. No classes, no obligations, nothing. Just the two of them. He loved lazing around in bed with Hajime, not doing particularly anything. Playful kisses, bantering. Not so playful kisses and flipping each other over. This usually lasts until one of them declare that he can’t go on anymore without food, or else he’ll die and what would you do without me?

It’s almost always Tooru.

So Tooru turns to face Hajime, and starts peppering his face with feather-light kisses. Hajime scrunches his nose, in that adorable way that never fails to amaze Tooru whenever he sees it. That may or may not be the reason Tooru wakes Hajime up like this.

Hajime slowly opens his eyes, and Tooru just smiles at him.

“Morning, Iwa-chan,” he says, his voice barely above a whisper. He doesn’t get much response, because despite having Tooru as a friend and boyfriend for years, Hajime has never been one for getting up early.

The peaceful, silent morning is disturbed by the shrill sound of their alarm clock. Hajime buries his head further into his pillow, trying to drown out the sound. Tooru turns the wretched thing off, and with the sound of rustling sheets, he gets out of the bed.

The floor is freezing beneath his bare feet, being the middle of February. He hurries to put on his socks, then heads to the kitchen to start the coffee machine. Knowing Iwa-chan, he will be out of bed just in time for the coffee to finish brewing.

By the time Oikawa is done with his morning routine, the coffee is done and Iwa-chan’s there, pouring it into two familiar mugs. A Godzilla and Star Wars one. Tooru comes into the kitchen like a hurricane, already talking a mile a minute. Iwaizumi will probably never get used to this.

“Iwa-chan, we should go somewhere today, it’s Valentine’s day, after all! And I know that we still have school, but neither of us has classes this afternoon so we could use that time to go out. Like I know we don’t really celebrate things like these because really, why would we only go out on a specific day and show our love only one day? That concept is wrong on so many levels, because if you love someone you don’t just show it on one day with some grand gestures like 50 red roses or chocolate and the likes!” he says, and continues to babble on for five more minutes, not even aware of the look Hajime sends him.

The look that clearly says ‘I haven’t had my coffee yet and I honestly have no idea what you just said in the last 10 minutes’.

But Tooru doesn’t mind. He never did. He’s just happy that he can spend his time with Hajime.

Once all of their coffees are gone from the Godzilla and Star Wars mugs, Hajime heads back to their room to get ready, while Tooru makes some sandwiches to eat on the way to the campus. He and Hajime have to travel 45 minutes and an hour respectively to their universities.

For a while, they walk beside each other in comfortable silence. Then Iwa-chan breaks the silence.

“What about an aquarium?”

Tooru looks at him questioningly.

“For our date this afternoon. You wanted to go out, didn’t you?” he asks, side-eyeing Tooru.

Oikawa breaks out into a grin. It lights his whole face up.

“I did! An aquarium would be nice. Thanks, Iwa-chan,” his grin fades into a soft smile as he replies.

He looks at Hajime as they walk. He takes in the shape of his nose. The way his eyelashes cast shadows to his olive-green eyes. He marvels at how long and dark they are, and how fitting they are for Hajime. He looks at the way his lips part when he sighs, his warm breath coming out in puffs in the cold air.

Tooru reaches for Hajime’s hands, and laces their fingers together. He loves Hajime’s hands, too. They are not slim and elegant, like his, but sturdy and thick and dependable. The hands of someone with years of hitting the volleyball. Always there to spike the tosses he sends his way.

The train ride is uneventful. The masses of people going to school and work fill up every little space there would be, so Tooru is pressed close against Hajime. Or the other way around. Or both. It doesn’t matter.

Hajime, however, leans against his chest. The train is so crowded that he doesn’t have a handle to hang onto. As a result, Tooru wraps his free arm, that isn’t clutching the bar to have a steady stance in case the train brakes, around Hajime. He also lets his head fall onto Hajime’s shoulder, breathing in the scent that is so unmistakably _him_.

The scent of lemon and mint and that slightly flowery detergent they used. It smells like home.

Before his stop, Tooru presses a quick kiss into Hajime’s neck.

“I’ll call you later,” he mumbles into the back of his neck, his breath tickling Iwa-chan.

“Okay. We can talk about the afternoon then,” Hajime replies, smile evident in his voice.

As the train stops and the doors open, Oikawa is being swept away by the crowd filing out of the train. He barely has time to turn around and send a quick wave to Hajime.

 

 

 

 

 

 

The day drags on and on and on and on. In his lunch break, Tooru calls Hajime. Hajime says that he’ll come and pick Tooru up and then together they go back to their apartment to drop off their books, and then they will head out to the aquarium. It’s a good plan.

Tooru’s last class feels like an eternity. It drags on and on and on and on.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Hajime waits for him at the entrance of his university. Tooru basically runs towards him, not caring about the weird looks he gets for even one second. He wraps his arms around his boyfriend, and sweeps him up into a tight, tight hug. He doesn’t kiss him, however. For a reason, he doesn’t feel brave enough. Most of the people at his university probably suspect the true nature of his relationship with Hajime. That doesn’t mean he actually wants to confirm their suspicions.

They head out, and the way back home is more comfortable than the ride in the morning. The workers are still doing their jobs at their respective workplaces and the students are still in school. It’s mostly quiet, if not for the rattling of the train.

They talk to each other about their days. Oikawa tells Hajime about how his classes felt like a time machine. That one moment you look at the clock, and look back what feels like half an hour and it turns out only five minutes have passed.

In return, Iwa-chan tells him about how one of his professors praised him for one of his essays he had to turn in. Tooru read that particular essay. He was usually the one to proofread Iwa-chan’s essays and in turn, Hajime did the same. It didn’t matter that their majors were the complete opposites, with Hajime’s being a History and Literature teacher and Tooru’s being a mechanical engineer.

The walk home is filled with light chatter. They talk about their old team and how they are doing (Kindaichi and Kunimi are exceptional captains, and the team looks good. But they haven’t managed to win against Karasuno since Oikawa and Iwaizumi graduated. Not even once.) or how Hanamaki and Matsukawa are in the off-part in their always-on-and-off relationship.

Dropping off their books and having a quick lunch consisted of leftovers from the day before, they set off to the aquarium.

The ride there is a fairly quick one. There aren’t a lot of people waiting at the ticket booth, so they get their tickets relatively fast. Walking in, Oikawa’s breath catches in his throat. He always loved the ocean and the fish and other creatures living in it. It reminded him of space. The sheer size and the feeling of infinity when you looked at it. That dark, deep blue color that you can only find there. The sun glistening on the waves like stars on the night sky.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Unbeknownst to him, Hajime watches him. Iwaizumi loved seeing Tooru so bewitched by something. He looks like a kid that has seen something for the first time. The awe and wonder brightening Tooru’s eyes as the sun and water cast its dancing shadow over his face. He is truly beautiful. Hajime feels his heart squeeze at the overwhelming amount of love he has for that 184 centimeters tall, 20 years old dork called Oikawa Tooru.

The moment is broken when Oikawa takes his hand and pulls him towards the next tank.

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Hey, Iwa-chan, that fish looks like you!” Tooru exclaims, pointing at a fish.

Granted, that fish isn’t very pretty. It’s brownish gray and looks like it has a permanent scowl on its face. Hajime is not amused. Tooru only giggles. _Giggles._ Like a kid that’s up to something.

“Trashykawa, that looks nothing like me. That fish, however, does look like you,” he replies, pointing at a lumpsucker fish with big lips that make the fish look like it’s pouting.

Tooru gasps offended. They both know it’s only acting.

“Mean, Iwa-chan! I look nothing like that pink blob!”

“Well it looks like a baby and you’re a baby so I don’t know, I think it’s pretty accurate,” Hajime shrugs, but despite how hard he tries to look bored, Tooru can see the amusement in his eyes and the slight upturn of the corners of his mouth.

He quickly looks around. Not seeing anyone in their close vicinity, he swoops down and catches Hajime’s lips in a kiss. It’s not long or deep, but it conveys all the things Tooru wants to say. He pours all his love into it as his slightly chapped lips caress Hajime’s soft ones. He says ‘thank you’ with this kiss. A thank you for loving me. A thank you for the date. A thank you for being here and a thank you for never leaving. A thank you for grounding me.

And Hajime replies with his own ‘thank you’s. A thank you for loving me too. A thank you for coming with me. A reply that I’ll always be here and I’ll never leave. A thank you for always supporting me.

They part, and Tooru holds Hajime’s face gently in his hands. He rests his forehead on his, and closes his eyes. He presses a light kiss on Hajime’s forehead. Hajime just chuckles.

“You sap.”

“Like you’re any better. Who was the one confessing with a whole speech and everything, hm? If I remember correctly, it wasn’t me,” Tooru grins, enjoying the way Hajime blushes to the tips of his ears as he’s reminded about the way he confessed his feelings to his childhood best friend.

The rest of their time spent in the aquarium is uneventful. They both keep pointing out fish to each other, claiming it looks like the other. By the end, they’re nothing but laughing messes, as the fish get each and every time more and more ridiculous.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Back in the apartment, after showering and changing into their pajamas, they snuggle into their bed. Tooru opens a book, and lays his head on Hajime’s chest. Hajime puts on some series on his laptop, and cards his hand through Tooru’s fluffy hair.

They stay like that for a while, until Tooru feels his eyes slipping closed more and more. He closes his book, and puts it down. He closes his eyes in contentment, concentrating on the feeling of Hajime’s hand twisting some strands of his hair and massaging his scalp.

“Tooru,” whispers Iwa-chan.

“Hmm?” he asks back, not really having the energy anymore to form longer and more coherent sentences.

“Go to sleep. I’ll finish this episode then I’ll sleep too” Hajime says, smiling down at his sleepy boyfriend.

“Mmkay. Night, love you,” Tooru says, already half asleep.

“Night, love you too. Happy Valentine’s Day,” Tooru hears as he drifts off to sleep, and before it can wholly claim him, he feels a kiss pressed to his forehead.

 

Smiling, he drifts off to the land of dreams.

**Author's Note:**

> hmu on [tumblr ](annakaashi.tumblr.com)or [twitter](http://twitter.com/annakaashi) for updates for my fics or to talk or whatever you wanna do ^^


End file.
